


【星昴 | 星祭文】cry on my shoulder

by Kriswengian2219



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriswengian2219/pseuds/Kriswengian2219
Summary: 如果能坦率面對自己的內心。我們是否可以迎來不一樣的未來？
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Clamp works





	【星昴 | 星祭文】cry on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在櫻塚星史郎祭日。
> 
> 櫻塚星史郎敢當櫻花守墓人、敢殺、敢死。  
> 皇昴流敢背離家族、敢單挑封真、敢捨棄眼睛。  
> 但他們都唯獨不敢向對方坦承“我愛你”這件事。
> 
> BGM：《Cry on my shoulder》Westlife & Toni Braxton

< 01\. 逃兵 >

1999年11月14日。

銀座是酒吧的集中地，As one顯然並非當中有名氣的酒吧，它座落於某條小巷裡，甚至不太惹眼，偏偏這座不夜城之中總會有一些人，想找個地方或沉澱，或逃避，或麻醉，而跑到這裡來。

*****

櫻塚星史郎仍是一貫Armani黑西裝和黑風衣，雖然他的身材樣貌以至打扮本來就很出眾，但在As one裡面，誰也不會注意到誰，每個人都是為自己而來，況且這裡茶色的暗調子燈光也很好地保護了客人的私隱。

酒保熟練地遞上一杯加冰的Bourbon Whiskey，酒在弧形杯中晃動，折射出與客人的左眼一樣的琥珀金色。星史郎是這裡的熟客了，每次他都坐同一個位子、點同一款酒、吸同一品牌的煙。

他的座、他的酒、他的煙，都是唯一，沒有其他。

*****

酒吧大門被緩緩推開，門上的鈴鐺發出清脆而短促的聲響。酒吧就是驛站，有人走，有人來，正常不過，除了酒保之外沒有人會在意。

來者是另一位出眾又低調的熟客，打扮是千篇一律的黑與白，精緻的五官蒙上與年齡不相稱的沉鬱，最令人印象深刻的是他翠綠色的眼睛，非常美麗，這大概是他全身上下唯一有顏色的地方，可惜這樣璀璨耀目的寶石，如今只剩下一顆。

皇昴流甫進入酒吧，朝酒保點點頭算是打了招呼，然後一眼掃向吧檯靠牆的角落，他慣常坐的那個位置。

眼角餘光卻瞥見相隔兩個座位的，黑色的身影。

那個他無論如何都不會忘記的人。

昴流不禁愣了一下，完全沒有心理準備會在這個地方這種情況下與那個人相遇。他下意識想要避開，偏偏身體在關鍵時刻背叛它的主人，結果整個人直直的僵了在原地。

下一秒昴流就覺得自己很奇怪了，為甚麼要避開呢？這九年間自己不是一直在找他嗎？

昴流乾脆放棄了掙扎，逕自走到吧檯角落，他慣常坐的位置。Dutch Gin在他就坐的當兒同時送上。

< 02\. 距離 >

星史郎當然注意到這位美麗的客人，事實上在大門被推開的一剎那，他就已經知道來者何人了。

沒有人比他更熟悉他的氣息。

他知道對方也發現他了，不過對方沒有要交談的意思，他也配合地不作打擾。

星史郎盯着昴流手上的Dutch Gin，露出一絲玩味似的笑容，酒色清澈澄明而帶有醇厚麥香，經典、細膩，果然很昴流的感覺。

*****

昴流原本只是想來喝一杯，反正現在還未到自己會睡的時間，他向來是淺眠體質，十七歲以後更是不曾試過一口氣睡到天亮。

今晚應該會更糟吧，他覺得。

他沒有看星史郎，努力將自己的注意力集中到酒杯上，但似乎徒勞無功，星史郎在身旁的這件事，讓他根本無法平靜。

兩張吧椅是伸手可及的距離，然而兩人之間彷彿就永遠都隔了那麼一點距離。

*****

酒保留意到星史郎比平時喝多了：“今晚有甚麼特別的事嗎？”

男人的嘴角勾起一個淺淺的弧度：“......大概......有吧？”

過了不知多久。

星史郎朝酒保示意，將鈔票壓在杯墊下，然後突然起身拉住昴流的手。昴流一個踉蹌，站穩之後卻沒有反抗。

兩人就這樣拉拉扯扯地離開了As one。

< 03\. 觸碰 >

深秋晚風掀起風衣下擺，撫過被酒精擴張了的毛孔，昴流泛紅的眼睛被風刺得微微生痛，整個人頓時清醒了不少。

星史郎不發一言，兩個人就這樣牽着手，一前一後地走着。昴流看不到男人的表情，卻也沒有要掙脫的意思，反正是破罐子破摔，他倒想看看男人要帶他到哪裡、要做些甚麼。

他們從沒試過這樣牽着手，即使在最親密的那一年裡，也沒有過。

昴流低下頭盯着牽在一起的手，掌心傳來星史郎炙人的溫度，昴流慣常發涼的纖細的手也被裹得溫暖起來。男人的手寬大厚實，而且掌心略微粗糙，有一層薄薄的繭。

他總是無法拒絕這個男人施加在自己身上的一切，諸如這樣的觸碰雖然意義不明，兩手之間細微的摩擦卻是實實在在，昴流想好好將這剎那間偷來的溫柔刻印在為數不多的關於男人的認識之中，於是不期然地略為收緊了被對方握着的手掌。

兩掌之間的空氣被擠出，他甚至能感到男人掌心滲出了薄汗。是甚麼讓這個永遠氣定神閒、掌控一切的男人緊張？

< 04\. 願望 >

不知走了多久，星史郎終於停下來，放開了昴流。男人轉過身來，兩人無聲對峙。

在彩虹大橋上。

昴流淡淡地問：“幹嘛帶我來這裡？”

星史郎看向昴流，露出一貫溫柔的微笑，沒有回答。

摸不透男人用意的昴流只能撇開視線，點上一根煙，想要淡化此刻的尷尬。

星史郎移近，從昴流的指尖取下燒到一半的煙，遞到自己唇邊深深吸了一口：“昴流君有甚麼願望嗎？”

昴流帶着平靜的目光抬起頭，緩緩遞上自己的右手，光潔白皙的手背上逆五芒星烙印似有感應地發出微微銀光，與眼前的施印者互相呼應着。

“請你動手。”

求不得，放不下，忘不了，大抵只能如此。

至少有過一刻映在你深邃的琥珀色眼眸裡。

*****

星史郎微笑着搖了搖頭。

昴流皺眉，一隻眼睛瞪着星史郎：“為甚麼？”

星史郎逼到昴流面前，兩人身體幾乎緊貼在一起，他拉起昴流的手，指腹輕柔地摩挲着。

男人湊近昴流微紅起來的臉：“......如果我說......”他頓了頓，再進一步貼到耳邊：“......昴流君，我喜歡你......呢？”

一絲愕然掠過昴流的臉，但立即被惱怒壓了過去。

夠了，我會讓你驗證我是否具有死在你手裡的資格。自由的另一隻手從衣袋裡扯出符咒，靈力匯聚，只待觸發。

但下一秒。

星史郎毫無預兆地倒在了昴流懷裡。

< 05\. 安眠 >

五芒星的符咒乘着風在彩虹大橋上飛舞，猶如無數個難以排解的寂寞夜晚，昴流勉強睡着後夢中出現的櫻花雨情景。

星史郎......似乎是醉倒了，這大大地出乎昴流的意料，他壓根兒沒想過這個無論任何事情都胸有成竹的男人，竟然會在自己面前醉得不省人事。

星史郎的身材比自己高大，昴流把他帶到房間時幾乎被他壓得跌進屋內。好不容易扯下他的外套，再把人拖到卧室塞進被窩之後，昴流像做完劇烈運動一樣渾身是汗。

昴流的額頭抵在淋浴間的牆上，紊亂的心跳隨着傾瀉而下的溫水漸漸平伏，人也徹底地從酒精中清醒過來。

昴流盯着客廳沙發上男人的風衣，良久，伸出手輕輕撫上，然後將風衣抱在懷中。

*****

午後的陽光穿透白窗紗，如繁星般一點一點的灑在男人臉上。

星史郎睜開了眼，宿醉的感覺有點難受，即使經過一整夜深眠，頭還是有一種甩不開的暈呼呼的感覺。

他坐起身辨認着周圍景物，眼前不是自己的房間，卻又覺得有點眼熟，這才想起多年前自己曾經來過這裡。

是昴流的房間。

*****

打火機掉落在茶几上發出“噠”聲的時候，昴流醒了。原本以為會徹夜無眠，結果出乎意料地一口氣睡到下午。

一直抱着那個人的風衣。

都忘了到底有多久不曾睡得如此安穩了。

< 06\. 坦白 >

星史郎倚着落地玻璃窗抽着昴流的煙，聽見背後沙發處傳來一陣騷動，轉過頭來問：“醒了？”視線落在昴流抱着他的風衣的手，若有所思。

“......抱歉。”察覺到男人的目光，昴流像做錯事的孩子似地垂下頭，緩緩地將男人的衣服放在身旁沙發上，然後收回手。

星史郎似乎讀懂了甚麼：“是你把我搬回來的嗎？謝謝了。”

昴流細細地嘆了口氣，倒了一杯水走到窗前：“把你扔在彩虹大橋會不會更好？”

星史郎笑了起來，他的身體移近昴流，一隻手越過昴流撐了在玻璃窗上，另一隻手攥住昴流握杯的手，連杯帶手遞到自己嘴邊喝起來，嘴唇有意無意碰到昴流纖細白皙的手指。

指尖傳來的柔軟溫熱觸感惹得昴流的身體微不可察地抖了一下，他轉過頭看着貼在自己身側的男人，眼神帶着些許迷惘。

星史郎輕聲問道：“昴流君，你在想着甚麼？”

“......你......”昴流吃力地開口，然後別過視線，彷彿問個問題已經把他整個人抽乾了：“......你昨晚說的，是甚麼意思？”

他不想在星史郎面前示弱，偏偏這個人讓他無法不在意。

即使會將從未結痂的傷口再次挖開成鮮血淋漓，他還是想知道答案。

星史郎垂下眼牟，露出了一個無奈的笑容：“就字面意思啊......不然你覺得呢？”

昴流猛地抬起頭，祖母綠裡寫滿了錯愕。

玻璃杯從手中滑落，在兩人的腳邊摔碎。

< 07\. cry on my shoulder >

如果能坦率面對自己的內心。

我們是否可以迎來不一樣的未來？

借着酒精，在失去意識之前的迷眩裡，星史郎有了勇氣承認自己愛着昴流。

空蕩蕩的客廳裡，緊抱着對方的風衣，昴流有了空間放縱自己依戀星史郎。

“昴流君......？”星史郎輕輕撫上昴流細緻的臉，溫柔的觸碰喚回了昴流的注意力。兩人目光相接的瞬間，零零碎碎的往事在昴流腦海中掠過——

我不要，再次面對沒有你的無眠夜。

夕陽映照在昴流泛起水霧的眼眶裡，閃耀着如破碎水晶所折射出的光芒，那是星史郎所見過的，唯一美麗、唯一特別的眼睛。

星史郎俯身吻上了它。

昴流將頭靠向星史郎的肩膀，在臉頰觸上男人衣襟的一剎那，眼淚終於缺堤似的無法抑止，猶如春雨般連綿不斷，滲過雪白的襯衣，滴答滴答的落到星史郎的心裡。

(全文完)

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫一個“阿星在彩虹大橋上表白然後倒下但沒死”的故事，於是戰鬥就變成了醉倒(笑)。
> 
> 寫的時候腦海中不斷回憶X16卷，然後我發現，“落入嫉妒之中”的不止阿星一個。阿星嫉妒昴流的煙和繃帶，昴流原來更厲害，他嫉妒被阿星了結的那些人！
> 
> 所以有太太說昴流佔有慾也很強，我是徹底信了(^^ゞ
> 
> 那麼相愛的兩人快給我滾床單去！故事裡兩人在酒吧偶遇，就算彼此內心波濤翻湧，但至少從表面氣氛來看兩人還能說上點話，餘下的就讓肢體語言來出賣他們對對方的渴慕吧(笑)。
> 
> 感謝大家的閱讀，希望這一對在大家的腦洞裡有更多的可能。


End file.
